


Helios

by thechaoscryptid



Category: Naruto
Genre: AFAB and gender neutral language, Alpha Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Light Choking, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PIV Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Space AU, Submission, Under-negotiated Kink, but fully consensual, omega Genma, porn with a little plot, references to collaring and bondage, submissive Kakashi, the Uchiha are an alien race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/pseuds/thechaoscryptid
Summary: Some secrets aren't meant to be kept forever.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	Helios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaddDraggon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaddDraggon/gifts).



> _No,_ this is not how HRT works  
>  _Yes,_ it is for porn's sake here don't look too hard
> 
> Inspired by late night conversations with Radd ❤❤ Also thanks to Mrs. Sakura Hatake for the look over!

Kakashi’s a curious man. It comes in bursts, in late night conversations with Anko in Astrometrics and in volunteering himself for every possible away mission Tsunade opens up. He’s loathe to show it outright—he’s never been one to dwell long on how he feels, especially around other people, but Genma’s known him long enough that it’s not only  _ obvious,  _ it’s become sweet. The way his eyes shine a bit brighter over the edges of his mask when given a task is beautiful, his cautious aloofness giving way to turning gears supplying him with ideas Genma knows he’ll hear about later.

He’s come a long way from the fragile, fresh-presented alpha sulking in the back of the Alliance Academy classroom Genma was blessed enough to work his way into.

_ Something new,  _ they’d called him, paired with tight-lipped smiles and stares that were more anger than the acceptance they preach. 

_ Something new,  _ he hears in his sleep sometimes, rattling around in his bones like a cough he can’t seem to shake.

_ Something new,  _ because an omega? Part of the Alliance’s ship crews? 

For all their posturing about taking to the stars and expanding to new horizons, they certainly don’t hesitate to call upon what’s traditional. What’s  _ right,  _ he distinctly remembers a now-dead admiral saying, and Genma won’t admit it, but he laughed when he heard she’d been taken down by a hijacked maintenance droid upon one of the space stations spinning in the endless black.

Kakashi’s a curious man, but Genma’s an even better liar. A better liar and a hell of a lot more careful about how he conducts himself, how he keeps to the strict regimen of hormones Raidou’s had him on since those early Academy days. For all intents and purposes, he is  _ one of them. _ He’s an alpha of the Alliance, strong and proud and all the other bullshit they love to tell their soldiers when they join up.

The Konoha, however—the ship they’re stuck out here on, all but dead in the water after a vicious attack that left their warp core damaged and spirits more than a little shaken—is not what he’d signed up for. 

Not strictly speaking, of course. 

He’s known the risks of space travel since before he was even allowed into an Academy classroom, how space is unpredictable and everything can go wrong in an instant, but he’s gone anyway.

No, what Genma didn’t sign up for was being shoved into quarters with Kakashi after what seemed to be little consideration other than  _ you two are friends, right? Good,  _ from Tsunade as she tried her best to manage the situation. 

Several decks are useless, only thin force fields between ship and void where the Akatsuki ships blew holes in the hull, and it’s forced everyone to crowd into the areas closest to the bridge in the hopes that support systems won’t fail. 

It’s not the worst aftermath of a battle Genma’s ever seen, but it’s the first he’s had to spend in such close proximity with the man he’s come to feel for over the years. They’re a perfect match, really—a fighter pilot turned commanding officer and the engineer who’s worked on his ships more times than he can count because if Kakashi’s something other than curious, he’s  _ reckless.  _

It’s saved them both more than a few times, but in such close quarters, Genma’s desire to give in and grab Kakashi by the shoulders and shake him when he starts in on going after the Akatsuki again is damn near impossible to ignore, especially when he knows Kakashi sees them in his dreams. 

This morning—because a strict schedule is important, and consistency is Kakashi’s crutch—his foot hits the wall with a dull  _ thud,  _ the bunk between them doing nothing to hide the sharpness of fear coloring his scent. Quiet whimpers are the worst alarm to wake up to, and Genma claps his hands over his ears to make it  _ stop.  _ He struggles against the urges that have never truly gone away—the want to pull Kakashi close and never let him go, to tuck him into a nest constructed specifically for him, to rub against him until there’s nothing artificial left in Genma and their scents can mingle to form something like  _ home. _

He’s not sure where the remaining omega urges end and his feelings begin.

“Kakashi,” he says, seconds before their alarm goes off. And then again, when Kakashi’s hand snakes out to shut it off, but there’s no other movement,  _ “Kakashi.” _

“Mm.” There’s rustling blankets, a quivering inhale that’s just as shaky as it comes out, and then Kakashi speaks. It’s a sour word, drenched in irritation and a lingering terror. “What?”

“You set it for later than usual.” He purposely leaves off the fact it’s because Kakashi was up late trying to solve the mystery of where in the hell the Akatsuki have fucked off to, even knowing it’d only cause him trouble in the morning. “Tsunade’ll be pissed if you show up for a shift late.”

Groaning, Kakashi shoves his head out from the bottom bunk. His hair is soft, mussed, inviting, and Genma tucks his hands below his chest against the mattress so he doesn’t reach down to fuss over it. 

No use in making him more upset than he already is.

“Tell her I got lost on the road of life,” Kakashi says, softer now. He all but stumbles to the mirror to pick at his hair, grimacing at the way it flies in all directions. Genma takes the time to simply peer out past the privacy curtain, grateful that he and he alone gets to catch a glimpse of Kakashi in these early morning hours. There’s no mask, no clipped authoritative tone—it’s just  _ Kakashi,  _ and Kakashi makes it hard to want to keep all that Genma wishes he could’ve become to himself. 

Kakashi’s comm badge beeps from the dresser.  _ “Bridge to Hatake.” _

“Hatake here.”

_ “Captain would like to see you in her ready room before your shift begins.” _

“Fuck,” Kakashi curses, whispers, running both hands through his hair. Then, louder, “I’ll be right there.”

_ “Acknowledged.” _

“Trouble?” Genma asks.

Kakashi rolls his eyes, catches Genma’s gaze in the mirror, and shrugs. “Might be. Might be nothing. Might be word on the Akatsuki, or the Uchiha.”

Right.

The Uchiha, and why they stopped communicating… 

Genma mentally counts the days, giving up around sixty. It’s been entirely too long for a tentative ally to be completely out of communication, and with the way their planet’s all but a simple stockpile for weapons the Alliance would love to get their hands on, it’s made everyone nervous. They’d been assigned to the Konoha one week after the Uchiha had ceased all comm chatter, taken off four days later, and the journey has been nothing but a series of problems and coincidences so absurd that if Genma didn’t know better, he’d say some god was playing tricks on them. 

When Kakashi’s brush clatters to the vanity, Genma’s pulled back to himself and Kakashi saying something about not putting Anko on the scans just because she’s got a pretty face. 

“Just a pretty face,” Genma scoffs. He rolls over to face the wall, kicking his thin blanket away as Kakashi’s suppressants rattle in the bottle. He listens to him pour one out, swallow it down, and wishes he didn’t have to live through his days now knowing that when they wear off, Kakashi smells like every wet dream he’s ever had.

“Not like it’d do any of us good to start a relationship now,” he continues. It’s only a little pouty, he swears. “She’s good at what she does. Orochimaru taught her well.”

_ “Bridge to Shiranui.” _

Kakashi’s brow furrows as Genma rolls back over and fumbles for the badge.

“Here.”

_ “Captain would like to see you in her ready room.” _

The furrow deepens, Genma’s forehead wrinkling in confusion as well. “Acknowledged.” He tosses the badge to the bed and swings his legs over the side, wobbly enough when he lands that he goes careening into Kakashi’s shoulder  _ “Ow.” _

“Listen, I know I’m irresistible, but you don’t need to fall for me.” Kakashi gives him a short, wolfish grin before tugging on his mask, nightmares forgotten or at the very least, pushed out of his mind. He obscures his scars and the teeth befitting of an alpha before leaning down to take a short sniff of Genma’s hair. 

“What?” Genma asks.

Kakashi looks at him funny as he moves away. “You smelled off,” he says, tugging on his uniform. “Like…” 

“Like I need a shower? Because, yeah,” Genma interrupts. The question is entirely too close for comfort, especially this close to when his own suppressants usually wear off. They’re starting already, he can tell—even with the backstock Raidou always brings along in Sick Bay for him, the supply is beginning to run low. 

He hasn’t had to ration like this since four years ago, when he was stranded on Ame with nothing but a hastily packed med-kit and a ruined shuttle.

Honestly, he’s kidding himself every time he says that Kakashi won’t find out this time.

He’s also kidding himself every time he insists that it would be the worst thing that’s ever happened to him.

He breathes shallowly as Kakashi finishes getting ready, leaving him with a warning not to be too long, he’s not covering for him if he’s late. It’s a chore not to sit on Kakashi’s bed to pull his boots on, and he grumbles all the way to the bridge about the fact that it should be  _ simple  _ to get the remnants of his very pleasant Kakashi-centered dream out of his head. Riding Kakashi into oblivion sounds like it’d be good right about now, and the relief from shoving his hand into his pants in the wee hours of the morning hadn’t really been relief at all.

_ “Bridge to Shiranui.” _

“Here,” he says exasperatedly, nearly to the doors.

_ “I’m waiting,”  _ Tsunade says.

“Coming as fast as I can,” Genma says, and sweeps onto the bridge. His skin crawls with restless energy, the sort that comes with not knowing what lies ahead. It’s too early, and he’s  _ entirely  _ too distracted for this. 

The door to Tsunade’s ready room opens with a quiet hiss, and he comes to rest at Kakashi’s side when she beckons him in. “Gentlemen.”

“Sir,” they say in unison.

“Sit down.” She gestures to the padded seats lining one edge of the room and to Genma’s surprise, sits alongside them. “I have some news on the Uchiha.”

“Have they reestablished contact?” Genma asks.

Tsunade sighs and hangs her head. “Unfortunately, no. And they’re unlikely to in the future.”

“That’s a breach of their trea—”

“Kamui’s been obliterated,” Tsunade interrupts Kakashi. “It’s barely more than dust at this point.”

Both men blink, open their mouths, and snap them shut. “Obliterated,” Kakashi says first.

“Gone?” Genma says.

“Who could’ve—”

“We don’t have any answers yet,” Tsunade says, holding up a hand to silence them. “That’s why you two are here. Anko caught something on the scans, an anomaly just on the outer range of our sensors. It doesn’t look like any cloaking technology we know, but whatever’s there may hold some answers.”

“And we’re the away team,” Kakashi says, a bit quicker on the uptake than Genma in the mornings.

“Yes,” Tsunade says. 

“Just us?” Genma asks, and dread settles like a rock in his stomach as Tsunade nods in confirmation. 

“I need speed, stealth, and two people I trust,” she says. “I  _ can  _ count on you, correct?” 

Her glance at Genma is anything but accidental.

“Right.” Genma swallows around the sudden lump in his throat, the knowledge that he’ll be alone with Kakashi in the middle of nowhere, on a shuttle bound for either doom or deliverance. “Right,” he says again, tapping his hands on his thighs and pretending his voice didn’t squeak in the middle of the word. “When do we leave?”

“16:00,” Tsunade says. “Anko will brief you on what she’s found, and I expect both of you in the shuttle bay at 15:00 so we can go over what exactly the mission entails before you set off. Clear?”

“Clear,” both say.

“Hatake, dismissed. Shiranui, you stay for a second.” She regards him coolly, but not unkindly, as Kakashi makes himself scarce, and the nerves are back, zipping through him like lightning as she just  _ stares. _

“What’s the matter?” he asks after several beats of silence. “Something wrong?”

“You’re prepared for the possibility there may be a ship out there,” she says.

“Of course.”

“And you’re prepared for the fact there may be survivors?”

Genma scratches just below his ear. “Am I not to assume we’re hoping that’s the case?”

Standing abruptly, Tsunade walks over to the viewport with her arms crossed, worrying her lip between her teeth. “You trust my judgement as your captain, yes?”

Genma nods.

“Raidou tells me you’re running out of your meds,” she says, and  _ oh,  _ that dread morphs into an animal, voracious as it rips through Genma’s insides to squeeze around his heart. “I want you to stop taking them for this mission.”

_ “What?”  _ he blurts, at her side before he can stop himself. “Sir, you can’t be ser—no. You’re joking. You must be.”

She arches a brow, wholly unimpressed at the outburst. “Does it look like I’m being funny?”

“Captain.”

“Lieutenant.”

_“Captain,”_ he insists. He paces, gesturing animatedly as he rambles, powerless to stop the flow of words. “We’ve flown together a long time, haven’t we? You know I respect you, respect your decisions, but what the _f—_ hell?” he says. “What are you going to do if— _when_ —we come back and Kakashi can’t even look at me? Keep us confined to opposite ends of the ship? Rotating shifts on the bridge? We’re better together, you know th—”

“Sit down,” she says darkly, and he can’t say no to the alpha influence in her tone. He sits immediately, hands on his knees and a snarl twisting his lips a mere second later. “It’s not a guarantee,” she continues, “but there may be Uchiha in whatever’s out there, and if we can give them any consolation, it’s through an omega’s presence. I’ve met with their alphas—they don’t take kindly to strangers, especially those who could be a threat to their mates.”

“How would they know?” he counters. “It’s not like missing a few doses is going to suddenly make me oh-so-warm-and-inviting.”

“But you won’t smell like an alpha anymore, and that could be enough to shift things in our favor.” Tsunade sighs and looks back over her shoulder. “I can’t force you, of course, and it’s no guarantee there’s even survivors, but we  _ did  _ come here to find the Uchiha, and I’d be a fool not to use all tools at my disposal.”

“Tools, huh?” Genma says softly, dangerously, and Tsunade’s eyes flash.

“Don’t give me that,” she says. 

“Then what am I supposed to give you?”

“An answer.” They stare at each other, tension mounting, until the lights flicker and Tsunade’s frame softens. “It’d be just you and Kakashi,” she says. “It’s not as though the whole ship needs to know. Or is  _ that  _ the problem?”

_ YES,  _ Genma wants to scream. He wants to ask her if she’s blind, if she’s drunk, or just flat out  _ stupid,  _ but he can’t, and so he doesn’t. “It’s not,” he manages. “Kakashi’s fine.”

“Then what’s your hang-up?”

_ The fact I might be giving away all my secrets for no reward,  _ he thinks.

“Nothing, sir,” is what he actually says. He straightens his spine, bites the inside of his cheek, and flattens his expression. “Cargo bay, 15:00.”

The relief is clear on Tsunade’s face as she says, “Yes, Lieutenant. Dismissed. Oh, and Shiranui—” 

He pauses at the door.

“Go visit Sick Bay and check in with Raidou about any precautions you might need,” Tsunade says. “And I’d recommend letting Kakashi know before he finds it out as a surprise. He doesn’t take kindly to those.”

“Acknowledged.” 

No one bothers attempting to speak to him as he stalks down the halls to Sick Bay, beckoning Raidou away from where he’s talking to one of the nurses. “I need help,” he says. “Or a new body, whichever you’ve got on hand.”

“We’ve got several species available, no thanks to the Akatsuki,” Raidou says, dryly sarcastic before Genma levels him with a glare. “What’s up?”

“Captain wants—” Genma’s voice peters out of its own accord, and he tries again. “I need to... _ tellKakashiaboutthe... _ omega...thing,” he mutters. “We’re going on a mission.”

“And why…” Raidou begins, holding a hand out and gesturing for Genma to continue.

Genma groans and buries his face in his hands. “Because there’s a possibility we’ve found survivors and she’d ‘be a fool not to use all her tools’ to make sure we’re able to bring them to safety.”

“Ah,” Raidou says softly.

“Don’t tell me you buy into the whole pack bonding of other omegas bullshit,” Genma spits at the floor. When he looks up, Raidou’s shrugging uncomfortably. “Seriously?”

“I’ve read the studies on it,” Raidou says. “She’s got a point—there’s a reason omegas often take the path of diplomats, and it’s not because it’s a fun job. It’s a real thing, the whole...making others comfortable. Making them feel safe.”

“I make people feel safe,” Genma protests. “Just...by fixing things. You know, engines. Not emotions.”

Raidou taps a finger on his cheek as he turns toward the computer, typing furiously before pulling up Genma’s medical records. “It’ll give us a few more days of rations for you, at least,” he says, distant and deep in thought. “Did she tell you just your suppressants, or everything?”

“She said medication, generally,” Genma says.

“Mhmm.”

“What?” Genma snips.

“It’s been nearly five years since your last heat,” Raidou says.

“And?”  
Raidou’s glance over is uneasy at best, and Genma shuts his eyes in the hopes it’ll calm him down as Raidou speaks. “Without the levels of hormones your body’s become used to, there’s a chance one might be triggered as your body attempts to adjust?” he says, even though it’s not a question. 

“A heat,” Genma says, inflectionless.

“Sorry.”

“A heat,” Genma says again. “A  _ heat.” _

“Say it again, maybe it’ll sink in.”

“Heat,” Genma says, this time a little hysterically as he shoves his hands back into his hair. “Ohhh, gods, Rai, I can’t be in a shuttle with Kakashi if I’m in heat.” He lowers his palms to knit his fingers in front of his nose, breathing hard. “I’m not going to be able to resist at that point. You’ve seen me when I’m like...that.”

“I doubt it’d happen all at once,” Raidou says. “I mean, it’s not like you’d just see him and immediately...well, lose your mind.”

“Yeah, but if there’s other omegas—”

Raidou lifts his shoulders slightly, a wry smile on his face. “The best I can do is give you something to ease the symptoms.”

“You’re a bastard.”

“I’m your doctor,” Raidou says. “And I’m also your friend.” He claps a hand on Genma’s knee. “Even if there aren’t omegas, just alphas, I can’t imagine they’ll take kindly to an alpha they don’t know. They might need you just as much.”

“I’m not some  _ blanket  _ for them to hold,” Genma snaps.

“None of us are saying you  _ are,”  _ Raidou says. “Will you stop thinking with your feelings and consider that maybe, just maybe, what this requires is a bit of work and acceptance? Be an envoy for a mission, not an engineer.”

“And undo years of progress with Kakashi,” Genma blurts, clapping both hands over his mouth in the next second. “With the Alliance. Rank.”

“Subtle.”

“Shut up.” Genma looks away, a flush rising in his cheeks as his stomach clenches uncomfortably. “You know what I mean. Don’t be a dick.”

“I’m not changing my mind.” Raidou turns back to the computer, pointedly ignoring the way Genma begins pestering him about any and all potential ways they can get him out of the situation. When he finally quiets, Raidou peeks over. “Anything else?”  
“No,” Genma grumbles.

“Are you ready to talk about it without having a breakdown?”  
“...yes.”

Raidou arches a brow. 

“I’m  _ serious,”  _ Genma sighs. “Help me.”

And Raidou does. They spend an inordinate amount of time going over a plan filled with what ifs and maybes, but by the end of it, Genma’s nerves have eased. 

That doesn’t mean he isn’t still ready to scream in frustration.

“Go get ready,” Raidou says when he’s finished. He gets up, ushers Genma to the door as they dodge nurses’ glances. “I’ll meet you in the shuttle bay at 15:00 to give Tsunade the all clear. Your choice whether you’d like me there to ease the tension when you tell him.”

He’s shut the door before Genma can manage an answer, and Genma’s left alone in the hall as the anxiety begins to creep back in. Thankfully the corridor’s empty, no one around to ask him what’s got him so upset as he makes his way back to quarters. Kakashi’s still got his duties for the day, so that’s another small blessing as he sweeps into the empty cabin.

_ “Damn  _ it,” he hisses at the mirror. His hands ball into fists on the counter before he forces himself to relax, takes a deep breath of what remains of Kakashi’s scent around him. “You’ve made it through worse,” he argues with himself. “You can tell him. He won’t—hopefully? Fuck, I hope he doesn’t hate me for lying.”

His bunk creaks softly as he climbs in, legs hanging down as he rests his head in his hands. He doesn’t know who he’s trying to kid, really. Kakashi’s never been one to pity a liar, and Genma can’t imagine hiding this for so long is going to be a pleasant revelation.

“Hey, Kakashi,” he says, mockingly cheerful as he pastes a too-wide smile onto his face. “I know we’ve been friends for years now, but guess what! Knowing you like that doesn’t make it easier not to want you. Shocked? Yeah, turns out being friends isn’t fine anymore when my stupid  _ fucking—” _

He winces as his nails dig into his palm, then falls back to the bed with a low groan. “Alliance rules and Earth prejudice,” he mutters. “Fuck ‘em. I think I’ve proved you don’t need a knot to be part of a good crew.”

_ “Hatake to Shiranui.” _

Genma hits his comm. “Yeah.”

_ “Meet me in Ops in fifteen minutes. I’ve got some things I want us to go over with Anko.” _

“Acknowledged.” He’s halfway to turning it off before he asks, “Kakashi?”

_ “Yeah?” _

Genma takes a deep breath, swallowing hard. “Mind if we get lunch together afterwards? There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

**

He doesn’t tell him at lunch. He doesn’t tell him at launch, either, nor does he tell him as they’re rocketing toward the anomaly. But the thing about Kakashi is that Kakashi’s not  _ stupid.  _ He’s perceptive, and while usually it’s a blessing, today all Genma wants to do is hide away from his prying eyes and questions. 

“You’re really okay?” Kakashi asks, arching a disbelieving brow.

“Have you spoken to Sick Bay?” he asks an hour later, mask pulled down around his throat to show off the way he’s biting his lip.

“Once I watched an...an old friend of mine go through, uh…” he begins later, as Genma’s got his feet up against the wall and irritation coursing through him. “Never mind.”

“What?”

“I said never mind.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Genma says sourly, slamming his feet back to the floor with more force than is necessary. “I’m going to take a nap. Wake me when you want to sleep.”

“Genma,” Kakashi says, soft and calming as he looks back from the controls. “There’s no need to be an ass, you know, whatever’s going on.”

“You’re—” Genma clenches a fist, lets it go, releases the inordinate amount of tension in his shoulders with a low sigh. “Right. You’re right, I’m sorry. I just got some news that was unexpected, it’s fine. It’s all fine.”

“Go rest,” Kakashi says. 

“Yeah.” Genma rubs at his face for a split second before he retreats to the bunks, uncomfortable as ever. They’re little more than hammocks with thin mattresses on them, but he can’t deny the setup’s useful for solo missions when you need to store more than the cargo bays can carry. 

He just can’t get  _ comfortable. _

First, the air around him is too cold. When he puts the blanket on, he’s too warm. Taking off his jacket and  _ then  _ trying the blanket again just doesn’t feel right, and when he finally gets  _ somewhere  _ near comfortable, his  _ fucking comm badge  _ beeps. “What?” he growls, deep and menacing as it rattles around the bunks.

_ “So happy to hear you’re doing well,”  _ Raidou says dryly.  _ “How did Kakashi take it?” _

“Just fine,” Genma lies.

_ “Really?” _

“Really, Rai, now can I get some sleep? I’m not in a talking mood.”

_ “No, I mean  _ really,  _ because I just got a call from him concerned about how agitated you seem. You don’t need to lie to me, you know. It’s really better if you don’t.” _

“I just need a goddamned nap,” Genma says. “I’m  _ fine.” _

_ “You need to tell him before you get to that anomaly.” _

“What, so he can put the shuttle on autopilot and come fuck the anger out of me himself? I can name at least seven different regulations that goes against.”

_ “So this mission isn’t derailed before you can get to the objective,”  _ Raidou says, ever the logical one. 

“I doubt he’s going to be pleased regardless, sharing his space with the only omega in—” There’s a noise in the entrance, and he looks up to see Kakashi standing there, hand raised as though to knock and stunned into silence. “The Alliance forces,” he finishes weakly. 

_ “I’m sure he’ll be f—” _

Genma cuts off the comm, not breaking eye contact with Kakashi the entire time. They’ve had awkward silences between them before, like the time Anko got wasted on shore leave once and smashed their faces together insisting they  _ kiss already, we’re all waiting for it.  _ Or the time Genma had accidentally pulled Kakashi’s mask down during a spar on the holodeck, or when Kakashi had licked his lips and leered at Genma not three seconds later. 

None of those silences compare to this. Genma’s words hover in the endless wasteland between them, fading into near-nothingness before Kakashi’s the first one to blink.  _ “Oh,”  _ he says a second later, a deep, punched-out thing that seems to actually hurt him physically. 

Genma makes himself as small as he can, shoves himself in the corner with his arms around his knees and venom rising in his eyes. “Yeah,  _ oh,”  _ he mutters. 

“Oh,” Kakashi says again, because he might not be stupid, but he’s certainly  _ shocked.  _ His hand trembles as it lowers, and there’s a million questions flashing behind his storm-grey eyes that blink again, slowly. “You’re…”

“Lesser? Not a proper crew-mate?” Genma hisses, because that’s what he’s used to. If you’re poisonous enough, the world doesn’t bother you about the fact you’re different. Kakashi’s slowly whittled away the spines, eroded the armor, but  _ this,  _ this  _ anger,  _ Genma holds around his heart like the galaxy’s strongest forcefield. 

“Crying,” Kakashi says, and then Kakashi turns around and  _ leaves.  _

Genma brushes his fingers across his cheeks and sure enough, Kakashi’s right. The wet trails are cool as he buries his face in his hands, swiping them away. He sniffs.

He sniffs again.

“Fuck,” he says, unfolding himself to climb down and retrieve his jacket before sitting himself back in the cockpit, next to a Kakashi who won’t look at him. “Not going to say anything?”

“Nothing to say right now,” Kakashi says, brusque and businesslike as his fingers fly over the controls. “While you’re there, start those scans Anko said would help. Might as well start looking sooner rather than later.”

Genma staunchly refuses to acknowledge the fact that his heart clenches uncomfortably at the coldness in Kakashi’s voice. In an  _ alpha’s  _ voice, because that’s what this is now—they are not the same, and that hurts. 

The thing they don’t tell you about space is how  _ quiet  _ it is. Once you tune out the sound of the engine’s humming, lose track of the chatter in your own head and disregard how your heart beats, everything is  _ silent.  _

It’s oppressive in the small shuttle.

“Nothing on the scanners,” Genma mutters eventually. “Beginning again with a wider range.”

Still, the silence remains. The universe extends endlessly out from them as they travel toward the unknown, nearing the anomaly’s approximate coordinates. They’re nearly to it before the scans pick anything up, and when they do, it’s a barely there blip on the radar. “Kakashi,” Genma says. “Look.” He points to the disturbance on the screen, only a few thousand kilometers off their starboard bow. “This could be it.”

“Do it again,” Kakashi says, and when Genma yields the same results, Kakashi sets the engines to impulse and begins to creep up on the strange reading. His hands tremble on the controls, but whether it’s with fear or fury Genma doesn’t know.

“Picking up what could be debris of a ship,” Genma says. “Plenty of scrap around.”

“Well, if it’s something, it’s dead in the water. Or faking, at least,” Kakashi says curtly. “Can you establish a transport link anywhere?”

“I will...try...” Genma murmurs. His eyes flick between the screen and the empty space in front of them as they drift closer, nearly stopping. There’s a few false starts, but eventually their transporter boots up, locking onto  _ something  _ ahead. “Got it. There seems to be a hole in the thing’s shields...right…” He brings up a holo-map and points to a space below them and to the left. “We can get in through there.”

“I’ll go.”

_ “We’ll  _ go,” Genma says, and finally Kakashi snaps at him.

_ “I’ll  _ go, because I’m the lead on this mission,” he says. “You can stay behind on comms and make sure I don’t fucking die.” He stands to lean over Genma, but Genma stands alongside him to push back.

“I don’t remember hearing Tsunade say shit about leaving me behind,” he hisses. “I’m here to  _ help  _ if there’s anything on that ship I can do, all right? You can be pissed about it later, but I’m not going to allow the mission to be compromised because of your  _ feelings.” _

“It’s not about my feelings, it’s about your safety,” Kakashi says, and Genma sees  _ red,  _ but he remains silent as he walks away to pull out their space suits and weapons. Thankfully, Kakashi seems to get the hint that no matter what he thinks, Genma won’t be dissuaded, and both men suit up without another word. 

“Wait,” Genma says eventually as they approach the transporter.

“Yes?”

“If we...if this is…” Genma swallows hard. “I’m not going to say I’m sorry for hiding,” he says. “But if anything happens, I’m going to regret that this is how you found out.” He puts on his helmet and holds his phaser to his chest like a lifeline as Kakashi silently steps in next to him and says nothing but  _ Computer, energize. _

_ ** _

As it turns out, Tsunade and Raidou were right. Genma can’t help the way his arms twitch toward the youngest of the three Uchiha, who’s deep in heat with no end in sight. He sits on the edge of the bed as Sasuke clings to him, whimpering, as he does his best to follow the conversation between Kakashi, Itachi, and Shisui in the corner of the room. Saying nothing, he only smooths his hand across the spiny crest trailing down Sasuke’s upper back.

“We’ll go back with you on  _ our  _ ship,” Shisui eventually says. “And we may leave at any point. We only need the coordinates.”

“That’s fine,” Kakashi says. “We just want to know what happened, and provide you with whatever you need, all right?”

“Please,” Itachi whispers. 

Genma meets Kakashi’s eyes over Itachi’s shoulder, grimacing at the sheer amount of  _ vulnerability  _ the Uchiha are showing. They’ve never been the type to ask for help, or receive it—they’d made it very clear in their joining the Alliance that this was for the  _ Alliance’s  _ benefit, and to see them brought so low…

His fingers tighten on Sasuke’s shoulder as the other omega nuzzles into the space between his thigh and the bed with a soft noise of discomfort. “We should stick close,” he says.

“Our shuttle bays are more than large enough to hold your ship,” Shisui says, “if both of you would like to stay with us. I imagine this—” he gestures around— “is more comfortable than what bedchambers you have on a shuttle.”

“We’ll stay on our ship,” Kakashi says, and when Genma shoots him a look, he amends. “But we can land it, if you’d like. So we’re here if you need us.”

“That’d be much appreciated,” Itachi says. “I’m sure Sasuke would appreciate Genma’s presence, if you’re willing?”

Genma’s not sure how to answer, and settles on a single nod. He doesn’t particularly care for the Uchiha, he’s decided, but it’s not the first mission he hasn’t enjoyed, and it’s not as though they’ve been openly hostile.

They’re barely more than children.

Eventually, Kakashi transports back to the shuttle to bring it into the Uchiha ship’s shuttle bay. Contact is established with the Konoha to ensure they know what’s coming, and the bridge crew’s relief is palpable through the viewscreen when Shisui offers their assistance in helping repair the damage from the Akatsuki.

“We are not our parents,” he says. “When you help us, we will reciprocate. Our ship was also damaged, but it seems to be in better shape. Usable, at least.”

Kakashi stands at Genma’s side, the perfect picture of a commander, an  _ alpha,  _ as he makes sure all the details are hammered out before shutting down the signal and turning to Itachi. “Is there anything else you need for now?”

Itachi pinches the bridge of his nose before shaking his head, crimson eyes blinking rapidly as he makes his way over to where Sasuke’s sprawled against the captain’s chair. “We’ll be all right,” he says. “You may go.”

“Genma, with me,” Kakashi clips.

Genma follows without a word, winding through the hallways until finally, Kakashi turns around and stops him with only a look. “What?”

“Why?” Kakashi asks, rough with frustration. “I thought we trusted each other.”

“I was—” Genma bites the inside of his cheek and looks to the side, away from the (admittedly deserved) anger in Kakashi’s eyes. “I would’ve told you eventually.”

“Was that going to be before or after you were begging for a knot?” Kakashi asks.

“Excuse me?” Genma says, voice  _ glacial  _ as it sours the air between them.  _ “Begging?  _ I’m an omega, not a whore.”

“Oh, fine, I guess it’s fine, then. I don’t need to know something like an omega’s running around unmedicated on a mission I’m leading.” Kakashi’s brow furrows, the mask twisting in a telltale snarl as he turns away and stalks off, leaving Genma to gape for a second before darting after him.

“Listen, if you’re going to be a prick about it, at least—” he grabs for Kakashi’s shoulder— “fucking look at me, okay?”

Before he can regret the action, Kakashi’s slamming him up against the wall, wrists pinned above his head. “I couldn’t care less about what’s in your pants,” he mutters, leaning close enough that Genma can feel the heat of his skin against his face. “I just thought we trusted each other more than keeping secrets.”

“You think I’ve gotten to where I am today by being open about shit?” Genma hisses. He flexes against the hold, bucks up against Kakashi before Kakashi steps forward to bracket him fully. “I would’ve  _ killed  _ to tell you.”

“But you didn’t.”

“Because that means I’d be one step closer to admitting I want you.”

The universe itself halts. Time stops its forward march, grinding to a stop along with Genma’s heart as Kakashi’s eyes widen in shock. “You—”

“Get off me.” Genma uses the split-second to shove Kakashi away and it’s him who darts off this time, making his way through foreign halls under red lights until he’s safe in the shuttle, standing just inside of the door with his chest heaving.  _ “Fuck.” _

The word is loud in the empty craft. So is his panting, and the pounding in his head, and the rustle of his jacket as he sheds it and climbs into the glorified hammock. He pulls the blanket around his head in the hopes that maybe, somehow, sleep will reach up immediately and drag him down into its black depths, but the universe isn’t so kind. The smell of Sasuke’s heat still clings to him, all molten honey and desire.

Stripping down to his underwear isn’t any help either, and he gathers the uniform with a growl and all but teleports to the door to throw it out of his presence.

Really, he should’ve expected that Kakashi would be standing there to get a faceful of fabric.

Genma says nothing as the clothing slowly drops to the floor, pulling Kakashi’s mask off of his face. He says nothing as Kakashi’s gaze flicks hungrily over him for a second before he reins it in, and he remains quiet as Kakashi’s booted foot sweeps the pile to the side.

“You want me,” Kakashi says, dark in a way that  _ would  _ be threatening were it not for the fact that his head dips in deference, his shoulders bowed and hands shoved in his pockets.

“What of it?”

“You hid that, too.”

Crossing his arms, Genma slumps against the frame and hopes to whatever’s listening that the Uchiha haven’t thought of turning on the security cameras yet. “Wouldn’t do much good to have any of the bridge crew fucking around with each other,” he mutters. “Besides, it’s easier to control when I’m properly medicated.”

“How long?” Kakashi asks, inching forward. 

Genma watches as his boots hit the ramp, each step a blast in the otherwise silent shuttle bay until they’re face to face, eye to eye, nose to nose. “Thought you hated liars,” he says. “So hate me.”

“No.”

“Why?”

Kakashi leans in close, hands sliding up to cup Genma’s face as he takes a deep breath. His hair tickles the line of Genma’s shoulder, silver and gold mingling over pale skin, and Genma shivers at the feeling of teeth scraping gently near his scent glands. “Because I don’t want to hide anymore either,” Kakashi says. He mouths along the tendons cording in Genma’s neck, heated and rougher by the second as his fingers wind into Genma’s hair and tug. “Fuck, I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“Funny way of showing it, getting all high and mighty about me hiding myself,” Genma says, gasping when Kakashi’s teeth close over his pulse. “Hey. Hey, Kakashi, _wait.”_ He grabs hold of Kakashi’s shoulder, pushes him to arm’s length as he attempts to catch his eye. “Seriously—you _know_ this is going to become a bigger issue if we...you know, fuck, right?”  
“Worth it.”

“Tell me for real, not just because you want to fuck me.”

Kakashi pauses, then, less insistent as his hands fall to Genma’s shoulders. He presses gently forward into Genma’s space again, resting their foreheads together as he nods. “I know,” he says seriously. “I’ve...I’ve thought about it a lot.” He flushes a bright red. “You can’t have been blind to it.”

“Not blind, but smart enough to know we both value our posts,” Genma whispers. “And you value my judgment in Engineering and on the bridge.”

“We can keep it quiet,” Kakashi says, equally soft as they step back into the dim light of the cabin. “You managed for years. What’s a few weeks before we get back to earth?”

“Because I don’t  _ want  _ to just  _ manage it,”  _ Genma says. His breath hitches when Kakashi leans closer, lips barely ghosting over his. “I want to  _ change  _ it. I want to continue serving under you if I can, and I’m not sure that’s what you think is going to come out of this situation.”

“Sounds like you don’t have much faith in me.”

“Sounds like I’ve had experience.” Genma reaches up to press his hand to Kakashi’s chest, eyes squeezing shut as he pushes. “Think about it first.”

And because Kakashi  _ is  _ a good alpha, a good  _ man,  _ he backs off. He lets Genma turn away and pull on another uniform, doesn’t push even when Genma groans softly at the way the fabric seems to trap every bit of warmth against his skin. The only thing he asks is if Genma’s sure he wants to stay in the shuttle, rather than somewhere more comfortable. When Genma asks why, he bows his head once again. 

“Because we don’t need unnecessary risks,” he says softly, “and you’re...you’re really coming into it quick, Genma.”

“If  _ you  _ want to go somewhere else, feel free,” Genma says. “I’m staying here.” 

Kakashi settles further into his bunk. “This is fine.”

“Do you think  _ you’re  _ an unnecessary risk?” Genma asks after a few seconds of silence.

“No.” And then, “But I know this is unusual, and I don’t want you to go through it somewhere you don’t feel safe.”

“Oh,” Genma breathes. He takes a deep breath and presses his hands to his eyes when he’s settled in his bunk, pushing until galaxies come to life behind his eyelids. He inhales, exhales with a soft grunt as his gut twists with want. “I know…” He huffs, curls into the fetal position, and  _ doesn’t  _ look down through the mesh at Kakashi.

Well, maybe a peek.

“I feel safe with you,” he says. “Even if this whole thing’s fucked.”

Kakashi mirrors his position, peering up and catching Genma’s eye before he can look away. “I wouldn’t mind, you know.”

“Hm?”

“If things changed. If we couldn’t serve together, if we, ah…”

“If you stuck a knot in me?” Genma says, a wry smile on his lips at the way Kakashi reddens even to the tips of his ears. “Don’t tell me you read all that porn and can’t fathom a little bit of dirty talk, Hatake.”

“Those aren’t omegas I’m close with!” Kakashi protests, throwing his hands up. “It’s different when it’s you.”

“Why’s that?”

Impossibly, Kakashi gets redder before he buries his face in his arms and mumbles something.

“Didn’t hear you.”

“I don’t have feelings for them like I do for you,” Kakashi growls, and Genma lights up just as bright. “Happy?”

If Genma were a better man, perhaps he’d stick to the insistence they keep distance between them. As it is, heat’s licking through him and he  _ finally  _ has confirmation that those lingering glances and late nights up with each other weren’t just  _ friends,  _ and so he cracks. “If I need it, would you really help?”

_ “Fuck,  _ Gen, nothing could keep me away if you said you wanted me like that.”

“Promise me you won’t regret it,” Genma says, and then Kakashi  _ shatters  _ what’s left of his fragile resolve.

“I could never, ever regret you.”

**

When Genma dreams, it’s a familiar one. Kakashi’s laid out below him, fucked out and panting as he strains against the restraints on the bed. He’s long since foregone any attempts at speaking, instead simply rolling his hips up against Genma’s in an attempt to get  _ any  _ friction on his cock.

“Good boy,” Genma croons, tipping Kakashi’s chin up with a single finger. “So pretty when you’re desperate for my cunt, aren’t you, Kakashi?” He leans back against the length, sliding himself along it until it barely catches at his entrance, making Kakashi tense. His fingers wrap around Kakashi’s chin. “Aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Kakashi says quickly. He licks his lips and lets Genma’s tongue slip between them in the next second, heated and desperate as he rocks forward onto the already slightly swollen base of Kakashi’s cock. “I need it,” he whispers when they part. “Wanna knot you,  _ have  _ you, please~”

Genma tugs at the ring on Kakashi’s collar, ebony against alabaster that pinks as Kakashi lets out a positively sinful moan. “Ask me nicely,” he purrs, nipping just below Kakashi’s ear. “Who’s in charge of your pleasure?”

“You are, sir,” Kakashi manages. He swallows hard, tipping his face toward Genma’s instinctively as Genma nuzzles into his cheek. “Please fuck me. I’ve been so- _ ooo  _ good— _ ngh,  _ sir,  _ please.”  _ His voice cracks when Genma sinks down an inch, pulling away in the next second. “You’re so wet.”

“All for you, baby.” Genma grins as he plants his hands on Kakashi’s chest and gives him what he wants, bearing down until Kakashi’s buried deep enough Genma’s pretty sure he feels it in his throat. “So  _ big,”  _ he groans, letting his head fall back. He circles his hips once, twice, listens to the ragged sound of Kakashi’s breathing and lets his lips curl up in a smile. “You’ve got such a nice cock, don’t you? Just  _ begging  _ to be teased, used~”

“Genma,” Kakashi rasps, and then he says it more insistently when Genma levels him with a look.  _ “Gen,  _ hey. Hey. Come back.” His hands fly to Genma’s shoulders, unbidden and strange, and Genma jerks back from the touch and into the very real wall, his head hitting it with a dull  _ thud.  _ He opens his eyes to Kakashi’s absolutely haunted face. 

“I was busy,” he says thickly.

“You’re dripping.”

“Touching me already?”

“No, I—” Kakashi pulls back and points down to where Genma’s legs are tangled in the blankets, damp with sweat as Genma yanks them away. “See?”

“Shit,” Genma says. His underwear are straight-up ruined, soaked through with slick that’s stained the thin mattress pad below him and, judging by the blanket Kakashi’s holding,  _ Kakashi,  _ too. He clenches, as though that’s going to do much at this point, and looks uselessly between Kakashi’s blanket and his own. “I—I don’t—”

“You were saying my name,” Kakashi says, and Genma swears again.

“It was…”  _ Nothing,  _ he should say. Maybe  _ not your business,  _ or  _ unprofessional,  _ or any other thing to keep this from completely devolving, but Kakashi’s eyes are so open and pleading that all protests stick in his throat. He reaches out to gently, very softly, settle his fingers around Kakashi’s throat. “You, looking  _ phenomenal _ in a collar.”

There’s no misconstruing the way Kakashi  _ shudders  _ under his touch. His eyes flutter shut, jaw working as he swallows down the whine the action drags out of him. “Do I?” he says, baring his neck further. “That’s what you dream about?”

Genma tightens his grip, just barely, and moves forward to face Kakashi before letting him go and winding the hand into his hair. “If it is?”

_ “Ah,”  _ Kakashi groans when he’s tugged forward. “I’d be a little upset you hid it from me.”

“Then shut up and let me make you forget about it.” Genma leans forward and seals his lips against Kakashi’s, whimpering as Kakashi’s teeth catch on the sensitive skin. It’s too easy, clambering down from the bunk to deepen the kiss. Kakashi’s lips part with a gasp when Genma scratches at his scalp,  _ finally  _ able to run his fingers carelessly through the silver strands. 

“What else do you dream about?” Kakashi asks.

“You’re always real fucking good for me,” Genma says. Kakashi’s back hits the opposite wall, his mouth heated as it travels across Genma’s jaw and down to suck at his pulse, and Genma whines as Kakashi’s fingers tease at the waistband of his underwear. “Such a pretty alpha, so  _ willing,  _ sounds so good when you beg for me to fuck you, love it when you— _ Oh~”  _

Kakashi’s chuckle rumbles straight into Genma’s bones as he presses his knee between Genma’s thighs, hands heated on the curves of his ass as he spreads it. “I’d be good for you anywhere, any time,” he murmurs. “I promise.”

Trembling with no short amount of desire and the remnant of nerves, Genma tugs off Kakashi’s thin sleeping shirt. It lands somewhere—he doesn’t care where, they can figure it out later—before attacking his pants, shoving them down around Kakashi’s thighs just so he can get his hands on him.

“Even nicer than I imagined,” he purrs. He latches on to Kakashi’s neck, nipping and sucking at Kakashi’s paleness before moving back to his mouth, stroking him in tandem with the movements of their tongues. “Want this in me, make you feel so good, baby—”

“Bed,” Kakashi says. He manages to pull himself away long enough to kick off his pants and all but rip off Genma’s underwear, looking hungrily down in the low light.

Genma feels wildly exposed under Kakashi’s gaze, almost overwhelmingly so, and he pauses. 

“Gen?”

“You’re staring,” Genma says.

Kakashi softens his eyes, his frame as he gently guides Genma back against the wall. “You’re beautiful,” he says, and there’s no teasing or lies in the words. “And now I can actually take a proper look.” His eyes rake down the length of Genma’s body, mouth quirking up in a cheeky grin. “Do you not want me to?”

“I want you to put your hands on me,” Genma says, drawing Kakashi’s warm palms to his chest. “And when you’re done with that, I’m going to ride you like one of those omegas in your fucking books.” He leans in for a kiss, less heated this time. Kakashi’s hands slide down his chest to his hips, thumbs rubbing at the vee as they make their way across the cabin to fall back onto Kakashi’s bed.

As in all things, Kakashi’s thorough and attentive as he learns Genma’s body. Soft touches leave him groaning, seeking more, and each brush of Kakashi’s teeth against his throat and chest winds him up until he’s taut as a bowstring, ready to snap if only Kakashi would just  _ fuck him.  _

When Kakashi makes no move to do so, Genma pries a hand away from where it’s buried in his hair and rocks his hips against it. “I want you inside of me,” he says, and Kakashi looks up at him like he’s all the stars in the sky. “Now.”

“Spread your legs,” Kakashi says, and Genma does.

His fingers dig into Kakashi’s shoulders as he lowers himself down, curling forward to mouth at Kakashi’s jaw with a low groan when he seats himself completely. “Shit, Kakashi,” he whispers. “Feels even better in person.”

Kakashi’s eyes are blown wide when he looks to him, jaw clenched and hands heavy as they slide up and down the length of Genma’s thighs. “Fuck me. Please, Genma,  _ move,  _ I can’t—gods, you feel good, I want—”

Genma whines as he begins to move. Kakashi’s cock drags deliciously against his inner walls, splitting him wide and  _ oh- _ so-satisfyingly. He’s a vision below Genma, the universe made flesh—there’s constellations in the sweat beading on his skin, black holes pooling in his eyes that steal Genma’s breath and sense.

_ He’s  _ the beautiful one, and Genma says so just before Kakashi breaks the spell and thrusts up into him hard enough his head hits his bunk above. “Hey!” he snips. “What was that for?” He reaches up to untangle his hair from the mesh and winces when his fingers come away cool, his hair mussed from the still-drying puddle of slick. “Gross.”

Kakashi grimaces when Genma wipes the fingers on his chest. “What was  _ that  _ for?”

“You’re the one getting your dick wet anyway.” Genma grins, slams his hips down against Kakashi’s. “What’s a little more?”

“You’re kind of a shit, anyone ever told you that?”

“Plenty,” Genma murmurs. He slides his hand up Kakashi’s stomach, up his chest to brush his fingers against his throat again. “Anyone ever told you you’re prettier gasping my name than insulting me?”

“Make me,” Kakashi says.

“You’ve got it.” Genma watches for any sign of hesitation in Kakashi’s gaze as he tightens his grip, and when he finds none, grinds down on Kakashi’s cock to earn himself a quiet moan. “Are you gonna be a good boy?”

“Might,” Kakashi whispers.

“You’d better be.” Genma picks up a rhythm, heat pooling low in his gut as Kakashi’s knot begins to swell slightly. It presses against Genma’s lips to spread him impossibly wider, and he quivers with the anticipation of what it’ll feel like buried inside him. “Come on, come  _ on,”  _ he groans.  _ “Harder,  _ Kakashi.” He lets go, lets Kakashi catch his bearings before slumping forward against his chest. “Show me how you fuck me when you think about me late at night. Rock my world.”

“Oh, fuck, don’t—” Kakashi gulps, stills, and Genma chuckles at the feeling of his knot swelling further. “You can’t just  _ say  _ that, it’s been a while—”

“You can fuck me with your knot if you want,” Genma offers. He reaches down to tease along the line where they’re connected, slick and precome easing the slide of his fingers as Kakashi struggles to maintain his composure. “You wanna, baby? Want to fuck me into the mattress and fill me up so good?”

“You’ve got no fucking clue.” Kakashi winds a hand into the hair at Genma’s nape and pulls his head to the side, baring his neck to bite into the meat of his shoulder. “I’m gonna move you now,” he says, and in the next second, Genma finds himself face down with Kakashi blanketing him from behind. “Good?” Kakashi asks.

_ “Move.” _

Kakashi doesn’t hesitate, tugging Genma’s hips off the bed and fucking in mercilessly. He gives no quarter, all business and brutally accurate thrusts that stoke the fire in Genma’s core to a raging inferno that threatens to burn through all sense. When Kakashi’s knot teases at him again, Kakashi only gets halfway through asking  _ can I  _ before Genma all but sobs  _ please,  _ he needs it.

It’s  _ so  _ big.

Genma’s taken knots before, has a few toys of his own that he brings out when he’s feeling particularly needy, but  _ Kakashi’s— _

Fuck if he doesn’t want Kakashi’s knot to be what wrecks him for the rest of their lives. 

He clenches down around the length and twists his hands in the blanket as Kakashi’s weight sinks down onto him, a rough groan sounding in his ear as Kakashi’s fingers dig into his chest. “Make me come, Kakashi,” he orders. “Fuck me like I’m the only one you want, huh? Make me feel it, make me~” He cuts off with a sharp whine as Kakashi reaches down to stroke him, leaving him breathless.  _ “Ah—” _

They come undone nearly in tandem, Genma’s orgasm milking Kakashi’s knot as it swells fully to lock them together. Kakashi whispers all sorts of nonsense as he sinks to the bed and pulls Genma’s back to his chest, one hand splayed across Genma’s stomach. 

“Thank you for this,” he says, and then, “even if it wasn’t...how you wanted.”

Genma reaches back to pull Kakashi’s free hand up to his lips, kissing his palm and then the tips of each finger before sighing softly. The haze is dissipating, heat sated for the time being, and the reminder doesn’t sit quite right. “Was it not good?” he asks.

“What? No, Gen, it was—” Kakashi presses his face into Genma’s spine, noses against the mating gland just below his nape and inhales deeply. “Don’t say that.”

“Bite it,” Genma breathes into the pillow. 

“Excuse me?”

It is stupid, reckless, and breaks only  _ fuck _ knows how many regulations, but he  _ wants  _ it. Genma winds his hand in Kakashi’s hair and presses his face close, tipping his own head forward to give him access. “I said bite it,” he says. “We’ve already fucked up all sorts of things, and I have wanted you for a  _ long  _ time now.”

“Genma…” Kakashi’s mouth is warm as it skims over Genma’s neck, up below his ear, everywhere but where Genma wants him the most as his cock twitches inside Genma once again. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve spent most of my life doing what I had to to get by in an alpha’s world,” Genma whispers. “I think I’ve proved my worth to the Alliance a thousand times over and if they have an issue with it, I will go and personally take a sh—”

All the warning he gets is a swipe of Kakashi’s tongue before his teeth sink in, breaking the skin and sending a tremor from Genma’s head to his toes. Pleasure, not pain, spreads forth from the wound, and as Kakashi clamps down harder, Genma’s vision whites out. He goes completely limp in Kakashi’s arms, and before he can come fully back to himself, the world goes dim, then dark, and finally black as he slips into unconsciousness.

**

Waking is a chore. Everything’s sore, muscles pulling as Genma rolls forward and grabs for something to pull over his head to make the incessant beeping from across the room stop. What he finds, instead of a blanket or pillow, as an arm. That arm’s attached to a still-sleeping Kakashi, who shows no sign of stirring at the alarm.

He sits up with a low groan before making his way over and slapping the off button, startling Kakashi awake.

“Hey,” Kakashi rasps, ignoring Genma when he says he doesn’t have to wake up just yet.

Genma pads back over and sits down, leaning into Kakashi’s side with a quiet sigh. “So,” he says softly.

“So.”

“This is going to change some things.”

“Yup.”

Kakashi’s shoulder is warm below Genma’s lips, littered with bites and bruises that Genma traces with a gentle finger. “Are you mad?” he asks. “I mean, we didn’t really...there wasn’t time to, like…”

“I meant what I said,” Kakashi murmurs. “I couldn’t regret you, even if this is...unexpected.” He slides his arm around Genma’s shoulders and pulls him closer, pressing his lips to the side of Genma’s head. “We’ve made it through worse as a team, right? Remember the plasma storms around Suna?”

“The time you nearly put us right into an asteroid, you mean?” Genma chuckles.

“Didn’t,” Kakashi insists. “There was plenty of room.”

Genma hums, peering up at Kakashi’s face. “Asteroids are a whole different beast than admirals who think an omega’s place is making peace with everyone,” he says. “You’re about to be pulled into a whole new world of politics.”

“Worth it.” Kakashi lays back down, maneuvering Genma to lay on his chest as his fingers trail soothingly up and down Genma’s spine. “I’d take on the world for you, Gen.”

“I’m going back on hormones when we get back to Earth,” Genma mumbles, and Kakashi tips his face up.

“For  _ you,”  _ he emphasizes. “Not your body, whatever you decide to do with it.” He cups the back of Genma’s neck and puts a gentle pressure on the wound he must have cleaned and dressed when Genma was asleep.

It draws an embarrassing shiver and chirp out of Genma, who tries to hide his face again.

“No,” Kakashi says. He guides Genma up so they’re face to face, Genma’s elbows planted above his shoulders as they stare at one another. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide from me,” he continues. “If you want to hide from the world, that’s your prerogative. But don’t make me into an outsider again.” He presses up to kiss Genma’s brow, his nose, and his lips. “Okay?”

And because Genma  _ does  _ trust him,  _ loves _ him, there’s only one answer he can give.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments make my world go round, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
> [Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
